


Chicken Soup

by zayden



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Grumpy Harry, M/M, cisco's good at cooking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>字面意义上的如标题？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this piece last month and never got the time to post it so  
> anyway grumpy Harry being sick and cisco can cook real good

 

“Ramon。”Wells的声音干巴巴的，准确来说是比平时的那种还要更干巴巴。

“Harry。”Cisco翻了个白眼，但还是配合的进行了他们日常的对峙。

Wells回以同样的表情，接着侧身就要走出去，但Cisco立刻往旁边跨了一步，结结实实的堵住他的出口，并且在Wells走向另一边的时候重复了同样的动作。

“什么。”Wells说，叹了口气，然后低头投来一个他最好的瞪视，虽然有失水准。

“你知道什么。”Cisco给了他个你说呢的表情，然后在Wells看起来真实的疑惑的时候瞪大了眼睛，“你在发烧，这就是什么，伙计，别告诉我在Earth-2没有发烧，或者生病，或者感冒。”有几秒他被自己的这个说法震惊了一下，“哇噢，那样的话E2可真是个奇妙的地方。”

“你知道对我来说这才是Earth-2对吧？”Wells不为所动，依然板着脸。

“是的，不在乎，仍然没回答我的问题。”Cisco唱歌似的说，然后给了他个‘我很不赞同’的眼神，接着把手里一直提着的东西举了起来。

“因为我没听到一个问题。”Wells冲他翻了翻眼睛，然后冲他皱起眉，“那是什么？”

“那，我的朋友，是Ramon特制的感冒鸡汤。”Cisco露齿一笑，显然非常得意于他问了，“没有闻到那治愈伤痛和心灵的香味吗？”然后他在Wells冲他挑起一根眉毛的时候叹了口气，“没闻到就对了，因为你已经感冒到了一个病菌核弹的程度。”

“你指望我吃你做的东西？随便那个是什么？”如果不是他确实的在被发热和头晕影响着的话，Wells会听起来更像他平常的那个被逗乐又惹恼了的自己，但现在他只能笼统的一指Cisco手里的保暖杯，艰难的确保自己没指错方向。

“嘿，他还有冷嘲热讽的能力，真棒。”Cisco冲他用力的翻了翻眼睛，“而且不管你怎么想，显然我是整个实验室里唯一会做汤的人，所以忍着吧。”接着他伸出一只手指戳着Wells的肩膀，在对方半是配合半是不得不这么做的转身的时候推着他的后背往前走了几步，重新坐回了床上。

这比Cisco预想的要简单多了，不过估计感冒在这里的助力不小，他把保暖杯放在旁边的桌上准备打开，“我看到你又一次试图无视Caitlin的医嘱，伙计，她可不会高兴。”

“我不需要Snow来告诉我我的身体状况，而且我记得我们还要想办法打败Zoom。”Wells沙哑的说，听起来有些含糊，但他还是缓慢的把一只脚放在床上，然后就忍不住的向后靠了过去，后脑勺和墙壁接触发出轻微的咚的一声。

“老天啊，小心点，”Cisco瞪大眼睛，立刻空出手扶住Wells的肩膀，稍微用力后把一只手掌垫在他的后脑勺和墙壁之间，与此同时艰难的找来了一个枕头来给他叠着。“你到底病的有多重？”

Wells甚至没回答，他已经闭上了眼睛，看起来完全的意识不清，但是在Cisco扶着他的后颈的时候他缓慢呼出了一口气，然后更深的靠向了这个触碰，他的皮肤在发冷，但是Cisco打赌他的额头肯定已经滚烫了。这让他叹了口气，他扶着Wells让他躺下，对方难得的配合更加证实了他的想法。

“睡醒了就喝汤，伙计，现在先休息一会儿。”Cisco说，但是没有第一时间把手收回来，Wells看起来对此毫无意见。“你很走运我有一个超级棒的保温杯。”

“噪音对睡眠毫无帮助，Cisco。”Wells没睁眼的说，但他声音里原本粗糙的边角已经消失了，现在的他听起来更像是一个在因为生病而恼火的普通人。

“好吧，不爽猫，我现在就闭嘴。”Cisco翻了个白眼，但忍不住被逗乐了。他没再说话，转而把手放在Wells的肩膀上，偶尔用拇指轻柔的拂过男人的衣服，Wells没有指出他的动作，呼吸逐渐变得缓慢平稳。

直到确定Wells睡着，Cisco回去继续工作的时候他才忽然意识到刚才Wells叫的是他的名字。

 

 

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
